


Our Daughter

by AugustClown



Series: Eternity [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustClown/pseuds/AugustClown
Summary: Set in Kyra’s “Assassin’s Creed Origins” Lifetime. Just a short family ficlet. Read “In This Lifetime and the Next” first, or it won’t make much sense.





	Our Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for taking so long to post another piece in this series. I hit a bit of a writer's block with these characters.

“Phoibe, will you please slow down,” Kyra shouts as she chases after her five-year-old daughter. 

 

“Catch me if you can mama!” Phoibe shouts back.

 

They have just left the busy streets of Alexandria and are on their way back to the house. Phoibe decided it would be fun to run all the way home. Kyra, arms full of groceries, did not think so.

 

Still, she chases after her daughter, not wanting to lose her even if it is the outskirts of the city and relatively safer than being in the city itself.

 

Fortunately for Kyra, she could see their small house just up ahead.

 

Life had been wonderful for Kyra thus far. She reunited with her lover within a year of getting her memories of her previous lifetimes. Her and Kassandra had gotten married not long after that, in a private ceremony officiated by one of the few priestesses in Alexandria that did not believe gender should be a determinant in who can get married. Two years after that, Kassandra brought home your beautiful baby girl.

 

Phoibe, like her namesake, was an orphan. Kassandra had taken a mercenary job when she found the baby hidden away in a nearby house. She had brought her home to Kyra and promptly told her the baby’s name was Phoibe. Kyra did not mind having a say, as she would have likely named their first baby girl Phoibe anyways. Kyra knew how much Phoibe meant to Kassandra all those years ago.

 

“Mama! Mama! Come on!” Is what shakes Kyra out of her thoughts

 

“Slow down my love. We’re almost there.”

 

“I know but I miss mommy!”

 

Kyra also misses Kassandra. The mercenary had taken on a job closer to Attika and had left Kyra and Phoibe back in Alexandria. Kyra did not mind of course. She is perfectly capable of taking care of Phoibe alone. But, she does miss her soulmate more than anything.

 

“I missed you too my munchkin.”

 

And Kyra’s breath is taken away. There, standing in the threshold of their house, is Kassandra. Still as tall and muscular as ever, sculpted by the Gods themselves no doubt. 

 

Phoibe squeals and jumps into Kassandra’s arms. Kassandra hugs her tightly and kisses the crown of her head.

 

Kyra places the basket of groceries on the table Kassandra had made that is sitting on their porch. 

 

Kyra laughs, “And, what of me?”

 

Kassandra looks her up and down, Phoibe still in her arms, and fights back a smirk, “Eh. I guess I missed you.”

 

Kyra knows she is kidding but still plays along, “Well, I was going to make you your favorite dinner tonight in anticipation of your return, but I suppose I can do without.”

 

Phoibe and Kassandra both gasp at this. Kyra fails to fight back a grin. Despite Phoibe being adopted, the young girl looks like she could be Kassandra’s own flesh and blood. 

 

Phoibe says, “No!”

 

Kassandra says, “You wouldn’t dare!”

 

And Kyra just laughs at them both. She had definitely missed her wife.

 

“Guess you’ll just have to find out.”

* * *

 

Later, after having Kassandra’s favorite meal for dinner (of course, Kyra was still going to make it)  Kassandra and Kyra manage to find a new use for Phoibe’s energy: running around the yard playing a game against imaginary opponents.

 

“Take that you dirty Athenians! Hiyah!” Come the noises from Phoibe as she runs around the yard alone with a wooden sword, her mothers wrapped in each other’s arms and watching her.

 

“That’s our daughter, running around with a wooden sword, yelling about taking down Athenians, in the middle of Greece nonetheless,” Kassandra says laughing.

 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr: @issuesofthesoul


End file.
